


Recruited

by JantoJones



Series: Brief Briefings [37]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 19:50:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8546851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JantoJones/pseuds/JantoJones
Summary: A young woman with nothing left to lose meets an handsome stranger.





	

As she sat and stared out of the diner's window, Amber wondered if there was a point in carrying on. Over the previous two weeks her entire life seemed to have collapsed around her and she felt as though she was teetering on the edge. Being so engrossed with her thoughts, she didn't hear the man who had stopped beside her booth.

"May I buy you a coffee?" he asked again.

Amber finally looked up and found herself looking into an extremely handsome face. His dark hair perfectly matched his warm, twinkling brown eyes, and his million-watt smile was complemented by his exquisitely tailored suit, and red silk tie.

"No, thank you," she replied.

"Then may I join you?" he asked, sitting down before she answered.

"Why?"

"Whenever I see a beautiful young woman looking so unhappy, I feel compelled to offer assistance," he told her. "What has happened to take the smile form your face?"

Amber's first instinct was to tell the guy were he could go, but there was something about him which made her feel safe.

"My life is in ruins," she began. "Two weeks ago, my Mom died. She was the last of my family, so there's just me now. Last week, my boyfriend left me for the new girl at his office. We'd been together for three years. Then, this morning, I was passed over for promotion yet again, and the job given to a less qualified man. Out of frustration I quit on the spot. I have no money for food or rent so I'll no doubt be homeless and hungry by the end of the week."

By the end of the tale Amber was sobbing and she reluctantly accepted the red silk handkerchief of the handsome man.

"I think I can help," he told her. "The organisation I work for is always on the lookout for talented people. Here is my business card. If you're interested, call me tomorrow and I'll set you up."

After he left, Amber contemplated the card in front of her. She had no idea what this THRUSH organisation was, but if kept a roof over her head, and food on the table, she was happy to give them a chance.


End file.
